Big, Bad Bull
by wyndrah
Summary: The big, bad Bull smitten though? No! He couldn't let on that he fancied the Inquisitor. No, definitely not! He would be the center of ridicule among the Inquisition if anyone found out! Iron Bull/M!Lavellan Inquisitor


**Hey! Wow! It's been awhile since I've dabbled in writing fanfiction. Many of my followers won't remember since I changed my penname, but I was formerly known as Music's Insane Lover. I have grown since I last wrote anything. I've done a lot in the past few years, so I've got tons of ideas floating around in my head. For a while now, I've had an itch to write since I took a couple creative writing courses throughout the first two years of my college career. It was fun and I had an inspiring professor, so if you want to check out my original work, which are the stories I wrote for those classes, I will definitely put up a way for all of you to read them. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my first fanfiction written in a long time!**

The Iron Bull, a Qunari, with his long horns, large stature, and bulging muscles, a Ben-Hassrath and mercenary, who wields many two-handed weapons and loves fighting dragons, was completely smitten by a scrawny elf with the biggest, brightest blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

The Inquisitor... was an elf. He was quite small (well, compared to Bull, almost everything was small), but his size could not amount to his personality. He always made his presence known, with his fiery and sarcastic attitude, and... _damn_... his humor... Lavellan had Bull rolling, quite literally, on the floor.

The big, bad Bull smitten though? No! He couldn't let on that he fancied the Inquisitor. No, definitely not! He would be the center of ridicule among the Inquisition if anyone found out!

"Chief?"

Bull startled at the sound of a familiar voice as he was watching the Inquisitor and Cassandra talk while he sat on the grass next to the tavern. He didn't know what they were talking about but Cassandra looked quite upset.

Clearing his throat, the Qunari quickly stood up, smiling as he looked at his right-hand man. "Krem!" He exclaimed, laughing. The man was smirking, all too knowing exactly what his boss was doing. Bull noticed, but ignoring the look, he clapped Krem on the shoulder. "You doin' alright?"

Krem crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Fine," he said, smiling mischievously.

Bull eyed the Lieutenant. He had a sinking feeling that Krem knew exactly what Bull was up to. He felt too embarrassed to continue the conversation. Despite how awkward it was between the two of them, they didn't say anything. They just stood there looking at each other, with Krem smirking and Bull laughing awkwardly.

After a while, the Qunari shifted his attention, not caring if his Lieutenant saw the longing on his face as he followed the Inquisitor walking away from Cassandra and into the castle with his eye.

"Go talk to him..."

Bull just shook his head, frowning as he walked into the tavern to get a drink. Inquisitor Lavellan could not be interested in him, whatsoever.

"I see and hear things, Chief."

Bull groaned and grabbed a stool, tapping the bar for the barkeep to give him a drink. "Not now, Krem. I'm busy."

Krem rolled his eyes and sat down next to the Qunari. "He talks to you the most out of almost everyone in the Inquisition. Don't you remember the first day we got to Haven? He wouldn't shut up." Bull laughed at the memory of the elf bounding over to him to talk about Bull's history. He had been so excited to finally be able to talk to a Qunari without fear of disapproval from his clan. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the flirting!"

Oh, but he has. Lavellan always initiated the flirting, but he never reciprocated because why would such a beautiful elf fancy him?

He sighed. "Why would he like me anyway?"

Krem chuckled. "You're not exactly unattractive, sir. Plus," he started, shifting in his seat to squeeze the Qunari's bicep, indicating something quite obvious, even to Bull. "And, you're not unlikable either. You're quite funny." Bull rolled his eyes. "You're passionate, too, and caring. I think he finds your love of the Chargers endearing." Krem laughed at the look Bull gave him. "You can't deny you love us!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the stool and running as Bull threw his drink at him.

He sighed and looked at the empty mug on the floor. He got up, picked it off the floor, and set it back down on the bar, giving it back to the barkeep. "Thanks," he said, putting down a few silver coins and walked out.

He wasn't quite up for having a drink, which was a first for him, but he wanted an excuse not to talk to Krem, but that proved to be futile. He didn't want to talk about his feelings of the Inquisitor. Especially not with any of his Chargers. He was quite content to admire the elf from afar.

Lavellan always took Cassandra, Dorian, and Bull with him to seal rifts and help with anything that he came across that deemed worthy of his and the Inquisition's time.

Bull loved helping out honestly and he was glad for the times the Inquisitor took the mercenary out with him, which was _all_ the time. I guess he thought Bull was useful for his fighting skills. He was pretty impressive with his two-handed weapons.

What impressed Bull though, was how precise Lavellan was with his bow. He had to be quick with his arrows, so Bull was shocked at how fast and lethal the Inquisitor was. That's another thing that drew Bull to this petite elf- the way he wielded his bows and the intense look of determination on his face as he let one arrow after another go at a lightning fast speed.

He really did enjoy fighting side-by-side with the elf, because whenever they were out and about, they all talked to each other to fill the silence, so Bull was able to get to know the Inquisitor quite well. Plus, Lavellan loved going out and finding dragons to not only watch but fight as well.

Bull found it was easy to talk to the Inquisitor. They would joke around and poke fun at each other. Cassandra and Dorian would join in every once in a while, which made things a lot easier to deal with while trying to fight demons and close the rifts.

Yeah... he really loved fighting side-by-side with Inquisitor Lavellan...

"Staring at him won't get you anywhere, you know..."

Bull swore as Cassandra startled him. She had seen him fawning over the Inquisitor practicing with his bow.

He spluttered. "I wasn't staring!"

She just smirked and walked over to the elf. They had become quite close. Wherever Cassandra was, the Inquisitor was always near and vice versa. It was an odd friendship, but a good one.

Bull would have preferred Krem catching him staring again instead of Cassandra, because now he's even more embarrassed and it's also a sign that it's becoming more obvious to everyone else except the Inquisitor himself.

He just couldn't help himself. He found the elf to be beautiful. He had shining, messy black hair, and those bright, blue eyes always made his heart flutter. His lips, so plump, had a scar just above the upper lip that drew Bull's eye to them every single time the Inquisitor talked. His laugh... _yes_ , his laugh. It was so awkward, but it warmed Bull's heart anyway.

The Iron Bull was completely smitten...

….and he couldn't take it anymore.

Evander.

Evander was his name...

He had found out before leaving the Inquisitor's Quarters after they engaged in their first ever sexual encounter. Bull was actually a bit weak in the knees, but he wouldn't admit it because _wow_... that was the best sex he ever had and much to his liking, the Inquisitor was really into what Bull was into as well.

He had been smiling when he ran into Leliana who was heading toward Evander's room. He stopped her from going in and walked away. He was smug about it because, yes, he totally wore out the Inquisitor. He was quite proud of that.

As time went on, the both of them grew closer and everyone could see it by now. The Inquisition didn't say much about it though and that was okay with the both of them because they didn't want to define what they had just yet, so they were content to just be together...

….until the Fade happened.

That Nightmare demon did not sit well with Bull, and of course, it didn't sit well with Evander either. They confided in each other when things started getting back to normal which took a couple weeks because they had just lost Hawke and Evander was taking care of some things for Hawke's sister and Varric.

It was all just so sad and heartbreaking, but they had to keep pressing on.

"So... you and the Inquisitor, huh?" Varric asked Bull one day while they sat together in the tavern.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, taking a sip of the weakest ale, he ever drank before.

The dwarf shrugged. "I think it's interesting. A Qunari and an elf... That's the kind of relationship I'd love to write about..."

Bull gave him a look. "Don't even think about it..."

Varric put his hands up to surrender to the mercenary. "I didn't say I was going to write about you two..." He said, "Although I could," he muttered under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Bull got up from the bar. "If I end up finding out you did write about us, I will personally send Cassandra to kick you into the ground."

Varric chuckled. "You really think that will stop me, Tiny?"

Bull couldn't believe it...

Evander had just given him the necklace of Kadan, especially after they just had an encounter with the advisors seeing him bare naked. Which, yes, it was funny, but so damn annoying because they just wouldn't go away. Cullen's reaction was priceless though.

Anyway, on to the necklace... This necklace showed the Inquisitor was in this for real, that he wanted to be with him, to make it official.

He was so elated that he embraced the elf and held onto him tightly.

Bull couldn't ever see him with anyone growing up. He didn't think he was capable of loving someone and being loved, but here he was, embracing and becoming one with someone who truly wanted to be with him and he couldn't help but show this gorgeous being how much he appreciated the necklace and the Inquisitor himself.

They succeeded in stopping Corypheus from getting the Well of Sorrows and they knew things would be okay for the moment, but then a huge rift opened right near Skyhold.

At that moment, the Inquisition knew they needed to fight somehow.

The Inquisitor chose his most trusted companions and went off to defeat the crazed, ancient darkspawn.

Fighting him was terrifying. Not only because he was quite powerful, but he had his own Archdemon and she was pretty difficult to fight compared to a lot of dragons. They were all so drained, but they had to keep going, they had to keep fighting.

Thankfully, they did have a dragon on their side and she helped out a lot with the Archdemon. In all honesty, they started to lose hope they would even defeat him until the Inquisitor used his anchor on Corypheus and pulled the orb into his hand, causing Magister to fall to his knees. Evander then used the orb to close the rift.

Dropping the orb, he walked over to Corypheus, and just like that, sent him into the Fade...

They all celebrated and had a grand feast. Everyone was there, except for one person: Solas. He just left and it concerned Leliana so that she had to bring it to Evander's attention. He didn't understand why Solas had to leave, but if he felt he needed to, that was his decision, so Evander didn't pay it any mind. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the night without having to worry about much at all.

Thankfully, the Inquisition didn't stay up for much longer. Everyone was exhausted from what ensued right before them, so Evander and Bull retired to the Inquisitor's quarters and spent the rest of the night as one...


End file.
